The Discovery
by Yterbius
Summary: Four ponies just wanted to perform in front of the entire Ponyville population. But a certain changeling had to mess THAT up. What is happening? Will the performers make it back home? And will Diamond Tiara—oops, wrong story. Based off of the non verbal movie, "Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem." Also, it's better if you listen to the songs while reading.
1. Chapter 1: One More Time

["One More Time" by Daft Punk]

It was a lovely day in Ponyville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their melodious tune, and the townsfolk were going about their about their their usual business. That is, except for four certain stallions. These were no ordinary ponies. They were former rulers of Equestria. Mike, Johnny, Alice, and Connor. Mike, the leader, was an alicorn with some standards. Connor, the smarty-pants, was a unicorn with high standards. Johnny, the self-centered, was a pegasus with very little standards. Alice, the female version of Alex, who was in Alice's world (don't ask), also the total athlete, was an earth pony with no standards whatsoever. These four ponies were having a live concert in town square. They were performing their favorite tune.

As they were playing, they and the audience were unaware of the figure lurking behind them. Nevertheless, that played their song. As Johnny prepared to sing his lines, Princesses Celestia and Luna lowered the sun and raised the moon respectively, creating a cool special effect for the show, as well as cloaking the already hidden enemies, while somepony turned on some laser lights to add to the already cool show.

_One more time..._

_One more time,_

_We're gonna celebra-a-ate,_

_Oh yeah, All right don't stop the dancing._

The crowd went wild as he sang these lyrics repetitively. He then changed it up as the backtrack mellowed out.

_One more time_

_We're gonna celebra-a-ate,_

_Oh yeah, All right don't stop the dancing._

_One more time_

_We're gonna celebra-a-ate,_

_Oh yeah don't stop the dancing,_

_One more time..._

Instantly, the entire backbeat, as well as the rest of the music cut off, and was replaced with a dreamy pattern.

_Mmmmm, yeah._

_I'm just feelin'_

_Celebration, tonight._

_Celebrate...don't wait too late._

_Mmmmm, no._

_We don't, stop, ah._

_You can't stop, ah._

_We're gonna celebra-a-ate._

_One moe time._

_One more time._

_One moe time, celebrate._

Right about here, Mike cut in with a tamborine.

_Know we're gonna do it all right, ah._

_Tonight, ah, HEY, just feel it._

_Music's got me feelin' an need._

_NEED._

_Yeah._

_Come on, all right._

_We're gonna celebrate._

Mike immediately stopped playing his tamborine.

_One moe time._

_Celebrate and dance so free._

_Music's got me feeling so free._

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more, time_

_Music's got me feeling so free,_

_We're gonna celebrate,_

_Celebrate and dance so free,_

_One more, time..._

Right then and there, the background music from before started to fade back in as Johnny repeated his lines once again. Eventually, they faded out, until they came to a complete stop. The crowd went crazy, and the group on stage bowed, unaware of the disaster about to strike.


	2. Chapter 2: Aerodynamic

["Aerodynamic" by Daft Punk]

Immediately after the group onstage bowed, all the laser lights went out, and town square was in the dark. A few ponies screamed. The group, as well as the audience, looked around in confusion, so as to try to figure out what caused this seemingly not accidental power failure.

Suddenly,Queen Chrysalis appeared, and sprayed the entire area in a mist that seemingly put everypony to sleep, including Princesses Celestia and Luna. However, Mike had managed to escape before the others succumbed to the mist. He strongly disliked having to leave the others behind, but he needed to find a way to get help, and fast.

Mike ran as fast as his legs would permit, but unfortunately for him, a certain changeling had loaded his bow and arrow with a ball on the tip that contained the same spray that had been used to tranquilize all the other ponies, and his arrow had hit Mike square in the back of his head. He was enveloped in a mist, and just like that, he was out like a lightbulb. The changelings ran out to grab. A few seconds later, Queen Chrysalis brought a mirror to them, and the performers were thrown into it, sending them into another world. The changelings followed close behind, as well as Chrysalis, who was now changing her figure.

While all of this was going on, a few members of the royal guard were watching from on top of the tower in town square. They had tried to control the situation, but in futility, because they too succumbed to the effects of the mist released by the evil changeling queen. They were, however, able to send out a message to a lone traveler by means of telepathy, and their message, fortunately, arrived not a moment too soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Digital Love

["Digital Love" by Daft Punk]

The message sent by the royal guard was delivered to a farm worker named Jake. He was a cousin of Applejack's, and he was currently listening to his favorite tune, as well as singing along, all the while doing chores. Applejack was planning to visit very soon, and he was very excited to see his favorite cousin again. He enthusiastically plugged away at his chores while singing.

_Last night, I had a dream about you._

_In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you._

_And it looked...like everyone was having fun,_

_The kind of feeling, I waited so lo-ong._

_Don't stop. Come a little closer._

_As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger._

_There's nothing wrong, with just a little bit of fun._

_We were dancing, all night long._

_The time is right, to put my arms around you._

_You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around, too._

_Then suddenly...I feel the shining sun._

_Before I knew it, this dream was all go-one._

_Oh...I don't know, what to do._

_About this dream and you._

_I wish this dream comes true._

_Oh...I don't know, what to do._

_About this dream and you._

_We'll make this dream come true._

Just so we're clear, he was not singing about his cousin, but rather Alice. For a very long time he had an attraction to her, and as he took a break from singing, he began to daydream. He had a poster of Alice in his room, and in his daydream, Alice stepped out of the poster and beckoned him into the poster. He followed, and they were brought into a dreamland of sorts. They began to dance, and they were about to kiss, when, all of a sudden, Jake felt a surge of energy rush through his head. _**A signal,**_ he thought. He heard a voice in his head.

_Jake, there is an emergency. The band known as the Yterbiums have been kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis. You are the only pony close enough to catch them. Please hurry to Ponyville town square. No, no please don't—_

That was all he needed. He immediately sprang out of his bed and wrote a note for Applejack in case she arrived before he returned.

**Sorry I'm not home. I got called by the royal guard to rescue the Yterbiums, who have been kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis. Don't ask why, just make yourself at home, and I'll be back soon.**

He then blew a kiss to his poster and left his humble abode. He resumed singing for no particular reason as he rushed towards town square.

_Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game?..._


	4. Chapter 4: Harder Better Faster Stronger

["Harder Better Faster Stronger" by Daft Punk]

Four pony bodies were morphed into human ones that maintained their pony colors, but as Chrysalis knew, everything was about to change.

The creatures were placed in capsules as brushes reached down and painted over their cutie marks, hiding them. Their costumes that they wore were cut off by lasers, leaving them just barely covering their personal parts.

Each person had drills on either side of their necks as they were given "memory blocks," which would prevent them from remembering their past, as well as alter it. In fact, there was a screen above each one if them.

Each screen showed their past as a pony, and each one was changed into a human. The old memories were recorded onto a memory chip, and stored safely in a case.

Then there was the video of their concert to deal with. To start, each member was changed to a human. Then, they were given a different outfit. Once all that was done, the video was then recorded onto a DVD, ready to be viewed.

After that, each member was suspended in the air by a pair of claws. A machine then shot something that looked like paint at them, and the paint spread on their bodies, making them look like us normal humans. Alice's hair went from blonde to orange, Connor's hair from orange to brown, and when that phase was complete, they went to a chamber that gave them clothes based on the ones in the video. When they were all finished, they were transported to Chrysalis, who now appeared as an elderly lady with long gray hair, who adopted the moniker Darkwood.


	5. Chapter 5: Yterbiums and Nightvision

["Crescendolls" by Daft Punk]

As the four newly refurbished humans were taken up an elevator, someone was in Chrysalis/Darkwood's office, watching a recording of a performance led by these humans, who called themselves the Yterbiums, and he was enjoying it. He immediately picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Later, the Yterbiums were taken to an airplane, taking them to Darkwood's office, in the middle of a bustling city. The man watching the performance heard the door open behind him, and when he saw his boss, as well as the Yterbiums, he greeted them, introducing himself as William T. Francis. The Yterbiums were unamused, leading Francis to believe they weren't much for talking.

He lead them to a recording studio, and each of them saw an instrument similar to the ones from their performance, and they immediately set up to play. They plugged in cords, they turned on electric devices, Mike grabbed drumsticks from the back corner, and Alice and Johnny tuned their guitars. Finally, they gave a technician on the outside the signal to let him know they were ready.

He pushed a button to start recording, and they let loose with their tunes. As they belted out their latest hit, Francis and Darkwood were on the outside. Darkwood was watching them with content and slight evil, but Francis was totally excited. He was enthusiastically nodding his head to the beat.

Once they were done recording, they were told to exit the studio while the song was burned onto a record. While the Yterbiums were dumbfounded, Darkwood explained that vinyl records tended to sound better than CDs, tapes, or digital recordings.

Interestingly enough, their song became famous overnight. One day, they weren't even in this world, the next, they're superstars. Everyone loved the song. Merchandise was made and sold, costumes of them were made, and club parties were thrown.

["Nightvision" by Daft Punk]

However, the Yterbiums did not feel any sort of elation whatsoever. Instead, they felt kind of...well, empty, to say the least. It was as if they were missing something, but they couldn't figure it out. Sure they were famous, living in a penthouse, above a city where gangs fought, laws were broken, and streets were dirty. But they felt empty. Or rather, exhausted. They had been signing autographs for about twenty hours straight, only stopping to eat.

Yeah, it was just exhaustion. to it.


	6. Chapter 6: Superheroes

Jake had chosen to take the longer route, because he didn't have his own mirror, and the one that did exist was cracked and therefore unusable. He settled on using a spaceship Celestia and Luna had kept hidden from the rest of Ponyville. Months earlier, they agreed to give him access to it, and now, he figured he needed it more than ever.

He started it up, and it was awake, fresh as the dickens. He travelled through all of space, because Princess Twilight had told him that other "worlds" are just different universes.

He had to get through the wormhole connecting the two together, and he had to do it at just the right speed. Too fast, and he'd miss it, for it was mostly a spinning sheet. Too slow, and he wouldn't survive the trip through.

Fortunately, he got it right, and he was now transforming into a human, yet still maintained his blue hue, and his orange hair. He had brought a tracker and a block breaker, which allowed him to find the Yterbiums and break them from the memory blockers, respectively. It didn't take long to figure where they were.

They were just about to perform.

["Superheroes" by Daft Punk]

Just as the group was setting up, black helicopters flew over them. They were airborne bodyguards. Just as they finished setting up and were about to perform, a person with blue skin began flying over the crowd. That's right, FLYING. He landed on stage, and aimed the block breaker at each individual.

Johnny was the first to "awaken," for lack of better term. The block breaker sent an invisible ray toward his blockers, and the screws in his neck fell out. He realized who and where he was, and immediately dropped his guitar. The crowd was shocked.

Mike and Alex followed in the process, but when Jake tried to pull the trigger towards Alice, Darkwood placed her arm in front of her head, blocking the signal, and he gave Jake a stern look as if to say, "Sorry chump, but this one stays with me."

Jake, along with the other three, bolted off the stage, and when they got to an unlocked car, Jake hopped into the driver's seat, hot wired the engine, and they were off. Unfortunately, the bodyguards were right on their tail. At one point they got close enough that they pulled out a laser gun and shot Jake.

The bodyguard had lost control of the wheel, having been distracted, and they crashed. But as they got out of the car, they knew they had done their job. Jake kept trying to drive, but he had been wounded, and was bleeding all over the car.

He pulled over at an abandoned warehouse, and the other three helped him get inside, laying him down in a corner, and they found a blanket to wrap him in.


	7. Chapter 7: High Life

["High Life" by Daft Punk]

Alice, still having a memory block, was confused as to why her fellow performers had run off, but she shrugged it off. Darkwood cancelled the show, reassuring everyone full refunds.

Later, Darkwood booked a seat for herself and Alice at the Silver Song Awards. Alice was trying to decide what to wear. Finally, she put on a very light blue dress with loads of sequins. While she did, she noticed a silver card with "Darkwood Manor, 05/05 05:55" in blue writing.

She arrived at the party being held at the awards and was prepared to sign autographs, but nobody paid any attention to her. Later, it was time to gather in the auditorium, as the winner of the Silver Song award was about to be announced. The candidates were:

Mike Tompkins, with his tune, "Soar,"

Black Gryph0n, with his tune, "Fighting Back,"

The Yterbiums, with their tune, "One More Time," and

Baasik, with his newest hit, "Morning Sunrise."

The audience was full of spectators, including the nominees, paparazzi, and a very curious looking boy in a tan trenchcoat and fedora. The announcer walked up to the podium. As he did, he was handed an envelope containing the results. Opening it, the winner was revealed to be the Yterbiums, with their hit single, One More Time.

Darkwood went up to the podium to receive his award, as well as make a short speech. Afterwards, the entire audience went towards Darkwood and Alice in order to get interviews. During the commotion, the trenchcoat guy aimed a block breaker at Alice, and she suddenly "awoke," again for lack of a better term. He motioned for her to follow him, revealing himself as Mike. She followed, and was taken to an abandoned warehouse.


	8. Chapter 8: Something About Us

["Something About Us" by Daft Punk]

Alice was taken to an abandoned warehouse, and met another person like them, only he looked very different. For starters, he had dark blue skin. Second, he was wearing some very strange clothes. As she approached him, he began to feel more elated as he tried to sing her a small tune.

_It might not be...the right time._

_I might not be...the right one,_

_But there's something about us, I'd like to say._

_Was there something between us anyway?_

_I might not be... the right one._

_It might not be... the right time,_

_But there's something about us, I'd like to do._

_A kind of secret I will share with you._

_I need you more than anything in my life._

_I want you more than anything in my life._

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life._

_I love you more than anyone in my life._

When Jake let out those words, he became too weak to sing anymore. Instead, he reached out his hand towards Alice, and the other guys took it as a hint. Slowly, she reached out towards Jake, and when they touched, they were both thrown into an imaginary land. There, he was not hurt, but very healthy, energetic in fact.

They started dancing, but slowly, his dream world began to fade away. He decided to dissipate it, and he went back to laying back on the ground. Slowly, he reached behind him and pulled out something. Upon closer observation, it appeared to be toy dolls of each performer on a platform. Mike and his drum set. Connor and his electric guitar. Johnny and his keyboards and microphone. And Alice with her electric bass.

As Johnny took it from his hands, Jake began to turn pale, and when Connor checked his pulse, he noted that his hands were cold. Finally, his pulse vanished, and his hand fell to the ground. Alice began to weep, Mike started to go crazy, Johnny was ready to beat something up, and Connor was filled with melancholy.


	9. Chapter 9: Voyager

["Voyager" by Daft Punk]

The four performers drove out of town later that night. They all felt the same. Depressed. They had just witnessed the passing of one of their own kind. Mike, who usually was talkative about a lot, was very quiet. Johnny, who often looked to the bright side, was at a loss.

They drove a long way. They went through the city. They traveled through the mountains, which were conveniently close. They even passed a small sheep farm, and waving at the owners of said farm seemed to lift their spirits a little. Alice, however didn't notice or even regard much. Just as Connor tried to reassure her that things would be okay, Mike pointed at a large hill with lots of flowers and a tree.

Once they stopped here, they got out of the car, and they pulled out a blue colored body out from the back. They dragged him outside, and immediately began digging a hole just big enough for him. They placed him inside, and Alice grabbed a flower from nearby, throwing it into the grave they dug.

They patched it back up, and they performed a ritual known to them as "opening the path." They linked hands, and bowed their heads. Suddenly, hundreds of little light wisps appeared from the patch of earth, swirling in the air. Jake's spirit then came out of the ground, and they stared at him. He looked at them with a proud look on his face, and they looked similarly back at him. Seconds later, he rose up to the sky, and a blue star appeared.

Alice knelt down in front of the buried body, weeping as she picked up another flower and placed it onto his grave. Another single wisp appeared from it, floating into the air, seemingly along the same path as the departed spirit.

They drove back the same way they came for a few minutes, until Alice had Connor abruptly stop and back up. Mike and Johnny, who were sleeping peacefully in the back, fell backwards in their seats to a rude awakening. She looked at the road sign posted above. The city was 53 miles in the direction they were going, and Darkwood Manor was 20 miles in a sharp right turn.

Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out the card she found earlier that day. It still read "Darkwood Manor, 05/05 05:55." She looked at her smartphone. The time was five thirty. The date was May Fifth. She figured there were some Mexican American people throwing crazy parties.

She told Connor to take the right turn. Obeying, he took them, not knowing they were on their way to an amazing discovery.

**A/N: Roll credits. Anyway, my birthday is coming in less than a week, and I can barely wait. I apologize for not being able to post fanfics on a regular basis, but I cannot use my home computer, as it is broken, my internet is still blocked on my phone (stupid parents and their rules), and my English classroom's chromebooks have been temporarily decommissioned until further notice. But I would like to take some time to also tell you that I will also be celebrating 100 fanfiction chapters posted with a special edition fanfic. (yeah, I'm a loser, sue me).**


	10. Chapter 10: Veridis Quo

["Veridis Quo" by Daft Punk]

As they drove towards this mysterious mansion, they realized it was no ordinary mansion. It was built into a mountain. A very tall mountain. Not Mt. Everest tall, but tall enough to be considered a mountain.

As they pulled up by the mansion, they wondered what they would encounter. They started climbing up the mountain. Mike almost fell off, but thanks to Alice, he didn't. They eventually got up to the mountain, and right to the front door. They struggled, but until Alice touched the card to the door, absorbing it, they could not open it.

They went inside, and the first thing they saw was a magnificent parlor. Alice and Connor saw a carving of Darkwood in a classic French outfit, but then they were blinded by some light revealed by a door that Johnny and Mike had opened. They went down the hallway, feeling the need to explore the place.

Eventually, they came across a staircase, and they decided to climb it. They got to the top, and found another hallway, which led to a bedroom of sorts. Upon entering, they noticed it was very...exquisite. Mike found a lamp, turned it on, and revealed a hidden passageway.

Entering, they found a library. In the center was a book titled "Veridis Quo." Upon opening it, some cloaked creatures elsewhere sensed a disturbance. Nonetheless, the first page showed an exact picture of the sculpture they saw upon entering the mansion, and the name "Ella de Darkwood" was written below.

Everyone was shocked, except for Alice, who, as was said before, had pretty much given up caring. Apparently, this was an autobiography about Darkwood. In her early childhood, in the late 1500s, her father's mansion was struck by a meteor, and he was caught in the wreckage.

Ella watched her father die, and swore to carry on his quest of finding a way to create immortality. For a long time, she searched for answers and came up short, until she found a way. She needed silver, and lots of it. At the time, it was very easy to find. For each pound she acquired, she was given another year to live. However, she required 5,555 pounds of silver to live forever, and as time went by, silver was harder to obtain.

Eventually, he found a new method to gain this silver. The local wandering minstrels were willing to offer silver to any man, woman, or child that could come up with a new melody. Ella jumped at the opportunity, only to remember he had no music ability. So he kidnapped aliens using a magic mirror created by his father. He changed their looks, and erased their memories. Each time he did this, he made them play music that they played on their home planet. And each time, he was awarded with a pound of silver. He had done this with celebrities known as Modanno from Zarbonock, Kayne East from Klaxxen, and even the Yterbiums from Equestria. However, the previous ones were killed, because each pound of silver also required a sacrifice. And they also had no hero to save them.

As they finished the book, they heard footsteps, and they saw the guards that had shot and killed their hero. They were caught red handed, and off guard. As the guards led them down a dark cave, they eventually came across Darkwood, though she looked more like a human with black skin, green hair, and teal dragonfly wings. Their first thought was who this was really. It was no mystery that Chrysalis had been behind this the whole time.

When she noticed them, she explained that she had wanted to live forever so that she could rule Equestria once the current leaders had passed on. Enraged, the performers tried to lunge forward, only to be held back. Chrysalis, however, grabbed Alice and threw her into a hole shaped just like her, just deep enough to keep her visible.

As he pulled out the Silver Song award he won earlier, he chuckled, knowing this was the last pound of silver he needed. As he looked in his book, he found the spell he needed to recite in order to activate the process.

Connor, having become quite fed up with him, grabbed the gun being pointed at them and shot the guard, revealing it to be a robot. The other guard met the same fate, and Darkwood, looking over, became furious. He was tackled by Connor, and dropped his Silver Song. In an attempt to grab it, he fell into a pit of lava below. He grabbed Alice out of her pit, where she had been restrained. They all fled the building, for it was beginning to crumble and cave in.


	11. Chapter 11: Short Circuit

["Short Circuit" by Daft Punk]

As the mansion began to burst into flames, the four friends rushed out and headed for the car. As soon as they were out of there, they headed onto the main road. Mike leaned forward and looked at the book that Johnny had snatched from the place. He came across a page that said "Memory Chip." He ripped this page out and folded it small enough for his pocket.

Connor drove to the building where they first met Francis, who stood at the top of the tower watching the city. They parked along the back alleyway, and Johnny hopped out, saying he was gonna look for clues as to how they might get back home. Once he got inside, he grabbed one of the janitors and switched their clothes, gagging and tying him up just as a security guard exited an elevator.

He left his floor buffer and headed for a storage closet. He searched until he found a file cabinet which was labeled labeled"Yterbiums." Looking inside, he found a DVD that supposedly had their live performance burned onto it. However, he noticed a slight gap under it. Looking into it, he saw four cases, and opening one up, he found a memory chip exactly like the one in his ripped out page.

As he left the closet, a couple of security guards, watching a soccer game, noticed this on a camera, and went to investigate. They eventually caught up to Johnny, and he said he didn't want any trouble. He reached into his pocket, but one of the guards got the wrong idea and pulled a taser on him. The electrical shock sent him to the ground, and Francis appeared from the elevator, having received a call about an intruder.

When he saw Johnny on the ground, he rushed up to him, ready to perform CPR, but what he saw next shocked him as well. As he reached for Johnny's ribcage, his skin quickly changed from normal to pink, almost magenta. Francis picked up the slip of paper from his hand, and saw a picture of the memory chip laying next to him. Immediately, some cops drove up next to where the other three were parked in their car.

They apparently had gotten a stress call about all the commotion, and prepared to attack the performers, not recognizing them through their tinted windows. Meanwhile, a black mist seeped out of the wreckage and floated up to the sky. Inside the tower, Francis and the guards continued to stare at Johnny until he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12: Face To Face

["Face To Face" by Daft Punk]

Somewhere in a field, a giant crane machine lifted a spaceship out of the ground. (News flash: it's Jake's.) Meanwhile, a news report showed an ambulance carrying Johnny to the hospital. Inside the building, the police were trying to clear up any trouble and get to the bottom of things.

Francis looked at the remaining three performers in curiosity. He looked back at the piece of paper in his hand, and mumbled "memory chip?" to himself.

Later, the local news station made a report about these performers. They learned everything about them, how they were ponies from another planet, and how they needed to get back home. They devised a plan called "Operation: Goodbye Yterbiums." They planned to use the spacecraft found in the field to blast them into orbit, and they could find their way home from there.

Meanwhile, the authorities went to the destroyed mansion to investigate. While they searched, the news report spoke about the memory chip, and how it was used in the past, and yadda yadda yadda. The performers were in a holding cell, which was now being invaded by men in white coats.

As these "white coats" led them to their next destination, they secretly wondered if this was the end. However, they were led to a giant laboratory not meant for creature experimentation. One scientist pulled a memory chip out of his pocket and put it into a display unit. Instantly, the screens lit up, showing their lives as ponies, their real race. They stared in amazement as they watched their process of conversion play backwards in front of them.

Elsewhere, a scientist demonstrated how they would send these creatures home. They would take the spaceship and launch it at a great speed, orbiting Earth twice before going into orbit. The board decided it was a splendid idea.

Later, at the hospital, Johnny was visited by his pals, who had changed back to _their _original colors. Mike was forest green. Alice was white. Connor was chili red. He looked down at himself, noticing he was still magenta colored, and he sighed in relief. They stepped out onto the balcony, and thousands of fans went crazy. Some had even worn costumes and colored their skin in body paint respective to their favorite member of the Yterbiums.

Later again, the performers donned spacesuits that the space station had provided them, and they were ready to make their departure. However, they turned towards the camera pointed at them and promised they would be back someday.

They boarded the spaceship, and realized it looked similar to an electric guitar. They got inside, buckled up, and blasted off. Once they were in the air, they dropped the unnecessary weight, letting the astronaut headquarters know that it was a success. Everyone watching their TVs celebrated, and partied hard.


	13. Chapter 13: Too Long

["Too Long" by Daft Punk] (warning: it is 10 minutes long)

Even though they had made it off of the planet, the astronomy station had to track the ship as it flew towards their final destination. That is exactly what they did as it flew around these planets and those planets.

As the performers neared the shiny, metallic entrance to a special wormhole, the passengers grabbed on tightly to any handles available. They never had gone through this wormhole, but they knew it was gonna be a bumpy ride. Once they were close, Connor calibrated the engine so that they were going at the right speed. Once they got in, however, they were followed closely by a mysterious black mist.

They went into the wormhole, and it all looked so trippy. Swirling colors surrounded them right before they were enveloped in the black mist. It revealed itself to be the ghost of Chrysalis. She devoured the ship, and everything went dark. The ship suddenly began to malfunction, and the performers began to lose their grasp on breathing air, but seconds later, the darkness dissipated, and Jake's spirit was in front of them, fighting the ghost.

Now before we continue, a ghost is the afterworldly presence of a body that has not been buried. Likewise, a spirit is the opposite. A deceased person is given a certain amount of time before the body and soul are separated. Now on with the story.

Jake, fighting hard, took a quick second to glance at them, flashing a positive smirk, and they disappeared. Alice looked at the empty space in front of them with ongoing curiosity. Just as she was, the ship began to shake violently, and the pressure of the surrounding atmosphere began to crush the ship and its passengers. Fortunately, they made it out alive, changing back into ponies, but the wormhole, barely stable anymore, vanished, along with a certain blue star in the sky.

As they soared along, the ship reverted to cruising speed, and they went to move about the cabin. All silliness aside, they took a few minutes to check out the interior. Alice looked up and saw the poster of her. She smiled, not because she was self centered, but because Jake was apparently a big admirer.

Mike and Johnny, both slightly emotional, went back to thinking about Jake, and his influence on them. They began feeling like crap again, all dejected and sorrowful. They began to look back on their adventures as a human being. Their performance. Their kidnapping. Their recording session. Their rescue. Their friend's sad departure. Their friend's burial. Their shocking discovery. Their so called break in and robbery. They realized it wasn't so bad after all. In fact, they figured it was actually a lot of fun.

Still traveling in a giant guitar shaped spaceship, they decided they were getting bored, so Connor grabbed his guitar and began strumming the strings. Meanwhile, the Royal Guard began feeling a weird vibration in their horns. Using a visualization spell, they saw Jake's spaceship approaching the area, still hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away. They began to celebrate, as they heard the performers play away. They noticed that Jake was not on board with them, and sent some construction ponies to build a statue.

After that, they sent a distress call to the ship, and Mike answered. He was thrown off at first, but then he was elated to see the Royal Guard. The others huddled in, and were relieved that they were still alive. They did bring themselves to tell them about Jake's passing, and they were all disappointed. But then the Royal Guard sent coordinates to the ship's autopilot, and the ship was well on its way.

Later, tons of colored ponies were looking at the sky, and they say a huge guitar in the air. They cheered as it touched down at Sweet Apple Acres. When they got there, Applejack was waiting nervously. Each of the four ponies stepped out, and when she didn't see Jake, she began to panic. Mike walked up to her and delivered the news. Although she took it rather well, she still was quite upset. After a quick calm down session, she was back to normal.

On that note, the Yterbiums headed to Town Square, where all those ponies from before were going ballistic. They saw the look on their faces, and having explained the situation once again, the entire town was deadly silent. Suddenly, they were transported to Canterlot, and they saws bunch of construction ponies in front of a covered statue. Upon uncovering it, they saw a blue earth stallion with orange yellowish hair and tail, a cowpony hat, and a cutie mark of three green apples.

The performers paid their respects, the Royal Guard saluted the statue, and the entire Apple family was there to commemorate him. The Wonderbolts plus Rainbow Dash drew his name in the air: Jackson Mississippi Appleseed.

As all this happened, the camera quickly backed away, until it saw a human head, covered in dark hair and green skin, and there was a smartphone in his hand, with his thumb typing out words onto the screen. "...dark hair and green skin..." He looked at his phone. 10:16 PM. _Man, I'm gonna need a cappuccino in the morning. _He sighed, and decided it was time to post this chapter. He posted it, and went back to bed.

**A/N: The end...of the Discovery. But not my fanfiction career. Trust me, I won't be done for a while. My birthday is on Thursday, and I can't wait for it. I find it hard to believe that I have only been posting for just a few months, and I already have almost 100 chapters posted. I'm gonna say it again, I'm a dork, so don't blame me for getting excited about that. Anyway, it was really fun writing this story, but I did have to end it somewhere. If you don't already know, I will be posting a special edition fanfiction to celebrate 100 chapters because I'm that kind of dweeb. So be prepared. See ya. Signing off for the first time, this is Yterbius/Mike.**

**RD: Wow. I just read this story, and I like it. Even though it isn't Daring Do, I still liked it. Please don't tell.**

**Y/M: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my—ow. That'll take lots of getting used to. Anyway, I may try to come up with a sequel, but that is TBD.**


End file.
